yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/49
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 49-وَقَالُواْ أَئِذَا كُنَّا عِظَامًا وَرُفَاتًا أَإِنَّا لَمَبْعُوثُونَ خَلْقًا جَدِيدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 49-Ve kâlû e izâ kunnâ izâmen ve rufâten e innâ le meb’ûsûne halkan cedîdâ(cedîden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kâlû : ve dediler * 2. e : mı * 3. izâ : olduğu zaman * 4. kunnâ : biz olduk * 5. izâmen : kemik * 6. ve rufâten : ve kırıntı, ufalanmış toprak * 7. e : mı * 8. innâ : gerçekten biz * 9. le meb'ûsûne : mutlaka beas edilenler (yeniden diriltilenler) * 10. halkan : yaratılış * 11. cedîden : yeni, yeniden Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 49-Biz dediler, kemik ve toz haline geldikten sonra mı yeniden halk edilecek, dirileceğiz? Ali Bulaç Meali * 49-Dediler ki: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" Ahmet Varol Meali * 49-Dediler ki: "Kemikler ve ufalanmış toz haline geldikten sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 49-'Biz kemik ve ufalanmış toprak olduğumuz zaman, yeniden mutlaka dirilecek miyiz? derler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 49-Dediler ki: “Biz bir yığın kemik, bir yığın ufantı olduğumuz zaman mı yeniden bir yaratılışla diriltilecekmişiz, biz mi?” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 49-Bir de onlar dediler ki: Sahi biz, bir kemik yığını ve kokuşmuş bir toprak olmuş iken, yepyeni bir hilkatte diriltileceğiz, öyle mi! Edip Yüksel Meali * 49-Dediler ki: 'Kemik ve ufak parçalar haline geldikten sonra mı yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?!' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 49-Bir de dediler ki: «Biz bir sürü kemik olduğumuz ve ufalanıp tozduğumuz vakit mi, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 49-Bir de dediler ki: biz bir sürü kemik olduğumuz ve ufalanıp tozduğumuz vakıt mı cidden biz mi yeni bir hılkatle ba's olunacağız? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 49-Ve dediler ki: «Biz kemikler ve döküntüler olduğumuz zaman mı, biz mi yeni bir yaradılmış olarak elbette diriltileceğiz?» Muhammed Esed * 49-Ve onlar (bir de şöyle) diyorlar: "Demek biz kemiğe, toza toprağa dönüştükten sonra, gerçekten yepyeni bir yaratma eylemiyle diriltileceğiz, öyle mi?" Suat Yıldırım * 49-Bir de şöyle dediler: "Sahi, biz kupkuru kemik yığını ve ufalanmış toz haline geldiğimiz zaman, biz mi yeniden yaratılıp dirileceğiz! (bu olacak iş değil!)" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 49-Dediler ki: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, ufalanıp toprak olduktan sonra mı sâhiden biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" Şaban Piriş Meali * 49-“Biz kemik ve ufalanmış toprak olduğumuz zaman, yeni bir yaratılışla mı diriltileceğiz?“ derler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 49-Bir de diyorlar ki: 'Biz kemik olup toza toprağa karıştıktan sonra mı yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 49-Dediler ki: "Biz bir yığın kemik olduğumuz, un-ufak hale geldiğimiz zaman mı, gerçekten biz o zaman mı yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz." Yusuf Ali (English) * 49-They say: "What! when we are reduced to bones and dust, should we really be raised up (to be) a new creation?"(2234) M. Pickthall (English) * 49-49. And they say: When we are bones and fragments, shall we, forsooth, be raised up as a new creation? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 49- Bir de onlar dediler ki: "Biz, bir kemik yığını olduğumuz ve ufalanıp toz olduğumuz vakit mi, gerçekten biz mi, yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz? Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *48- Sana nasıl örnekler vererek saptıklarına bir bak, artık onların bir yola güçleri yetmemektedir.(54) 49- Dediler ki: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" 50- De ki: "İster taş olun,ister demir," 51- "Ya da göğüslerinizde büyümekte olan (veya büyüttüğünüz) bir yaratık (olun) ." "Bizi kim (hayata) geri çevirebilir" diyecekler. De ki: "Sizi ilk defa yaratan." Bu durumda sana başlarını alaylıca sallayacaklar(55) ve diyecekler ki: "Ne zamanmış o?" De ki: "Umulur ki pek yakında." AÇIKLAMA 54. Burada onların her seferinde birbirine karşı fikirler öne sürdükleri söylenmek istenmektedir. Onlar bazan "sen bir büyücüsün" derler, bazan da "sen büyülenmişsin veya sen bir şairsin veya içine kötü bir ruh girmiş" derlerdi. Bu birbirine karşıt ithamlar gerçeği bilmediklerinin delilidir. Aksi taktirde her yeni durumda ona uygun yeni bir ad icad etmezlerdi. Bu aynı zamanda onların Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) yönelttikleri "itham"dan kendilerinin bile emin olmadıklarını gösterir. Onlar bir gün Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) bir ad takıyorlar, fakat ertesi gün onun uygun olmadığını anlıyorlardı. Daha sonra ikinci bir lakap takıyorlar, bunu üçüncü gün ve daha sonrası takip ediyordu. Böylece her lakap birbirine zıt oluyor ve bu hiç birinin doğru olmadığını, tersine kafirler tarafından uydurulduğunu gösteriyordu. 55. Düşmanlıklarını veya kabul etmediklerini, şüphe ettiklerini göstermek yahut da seninle alay etmek için "başlarını sallarlar". Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *49. Ve onlar de şöyle diyorlar: "Demek biz kemiğe, toza toprağa dönüştükten sonra, gerçekten yepyeni bir yaratma eylemiyle diriltileceğiz, öyle mi?" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *49. Ve dediler ki: Biz kemikler ve kokuşmuş bir toprak olduğumuz zaman mı, biz mi yeni bir yaradılmış olarak elbette diriltileceğiz. 49. Bu mübarek âyetler de ilâhiyyat, Peygamberlik hususunda sapıklığa düşmüş olanların haşır ve neşri, kıyameti inkâr hususundaki inkârlarını, cahilce iddialarını, vaziyetlerini de tasvir ediyor, onları ilk evvel yaratan yüce Allah'ın tekrar dirilteceğini ve onların kabirlerinde az bir müddet kalmış olduklarını zannedeceklerini beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: 0 müşrikler, Allah'ın birliğini, Peygamberliği, uhrevî hayatı inkâr eder oldular (ve) inkâr edici bir soru yoluyla (dediler ki: biz kemikler ve kokuşmuş toprak olduğumuz zaman mı?.) yani. Biz ölüp de bütün vücudumuz değişikliğe uğradıktan, toz ve toprak kesildikten sonra mı?. Evet.. (Biz mi?) Öyle bir değişime uğradığımız vakit (yeni bir yaratılmış olarak elbette diriltileceğiz?.) Bu mümkün mü?. Bu inkarcılar, insanların öldükten sonra bütün beden organlarının darmadağın olacağını, başka şeyler ile karışık bir hale geleceğini düşündükleri için insanların tekrar vücude getirileceğini imkânsız görmektedirler. Böyle bir düşünce ise sırf cehaletten, Allah'ın kudretini takdir edememekten doğar. Kâinatta bir zerrenin bile büsbütün mahv olmadığı bugün fennen de sabittir. Cenab-ı Hak'kın ilmi, kudreti ise sonsuzdur. 0 Yüce Yaratıcı, binlerce parçalara, şekillere dönüşen insan cüzlerini yeniden toplayıp ona evvelki şekil ve mahiyetini vermeğe de şüphe yok ki fazlasiyle kadirdir.